The Speed Of Love
by AncientRelyk
Summary: A Hirogo fanfiction: Hiro is confronted with one of his biggest challenges yet, Love. In the midst of college, being a superhero, and an overbearing Aunt and Robot companion, who knows what will happen!
1. Distracted

**Hey guys, AncientRelyk, formerly known as Relyk590, here with a new fanfiction. For my fans of the Pearlshipping fanfiction, I am working diligently on chapter 22 but writing scripts for battles have been getting extremely difficult. I needed a little change in pace, so after watching Big Hero 6, I decided that this ship would help me refresh the creative juices.**

**This one will probably start at a slow pace, but will eventually pick up. Thank you for all the support!**

**Now get to reading!**

The young boy sat in his room working on something unimportant. His mind kept drifting, and whenever it did he would shake his head and get back to work. His mind kept drifting to the same image. A girl, not much older than him, not much taller either. She had short black hair and had a dark, but interesting air about her. This time he looked up from his work, rolled his chair back and in doing so hit a crack in the floor. The chair flipped back and sent him flying back on the floor.

(Hiro's POV)

"Ow," I said getting off the floor. I heard a beeping behind me and I knew what was about to happen.

"Hello, my name is Baymax your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" said the large white robot behind me.

"Zero Baymax, I am fine." I said hoping that he wouldn't scan me, but I knew better.

"Scan complete, I am sensing an increase in dopamine levels."

"Thanks Baymax, I am satis-"

"I am also noticing that you are often distracted and your thoughts often drift. Diagnosis: unknown. Hiro, Tadashi has not programmed me with the diagnosis of the symptoms you are undergoing."

"That's because it isn't an illness." I heard Aunt Cass say from the doorway.

"When did you get there?" I asked turning quickly towards her.

"I've been waiting for you to get to a stopping point so that we could eat, but your mind kept drifting."

"And you didn't say anything?" I asked, clearly upset.

"I am still unsure of your diagnosis Hiro,"Baymax began, "My programming is missing information."

"It's called love, Baymax." She said.

"Aunt Cass!" I tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Database downloaded." I heard Baymax state. This was about to get tough.

"So what is her name? Do I know her" The questions began, and I knew they would not be stopping for a while.

"Aunt Cass, please." I stopped her. "Can we just go out to eat, and not bring this up?"

"Sure sweetie, I will be downstairs when you are ready."

"Thank you," she left, "Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax went back to his pack and I went down stairs to go out for the night.

⃝⃝⃝

I woke up to Mochi rubbing against my head, Mochi purred and then jumped off the bed. I sat up and looked around the room. I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:45. _Shit, I'm gonna be late!_ I jumped out of bed, threw on a fresh set of clothes and grabbed Baymax in his charging pack. I ran down to the café and grabbed a donut for the road.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" I yelled as I ran out of the café. I saw her wave at me and turned to the van that was waiting outside.

"You are late Hiro," Wasabi said as I set Baymax in the back seat and jumped in the front seat. "You look a little fatigued. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just my mind kept drifting while I was working last night." I rubbed my face hoping that it would wake me up a little.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I looked down and smiled a little.

"Alright I won't pry, but remember, I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks." We pulled up to the lab and I jumped out and grabbed Baymax.

I walked into the "nerd lab" and almost ran into something. I was still rubbing my eyes and I could not see very well. I looked up to see Gogo staring at me. She popped a bubble and returned to chewing.

"Hey, watch it genius," Gogo said with a slight smirk and ran back to her station with something in her arms. I was paralyzed a little and it took me a little to recuperate. _That smile, _I thought, _what is it about her that makes me feel this way._

I went into my office, Tadashi's old lab, and set Baymax down on the side opposite of the computer. I pulled up my latest project and I started drifting again. _Come on Hiro, you need to focus. You are never gonna finish your project at this rate._

_What do you want me to do? Just tell her?_

_Absolutely._

_Absolutely not. I am not gonna risk that great friendship for some stupid crush._

_It's definitely more than a crush. Stop lying to yourself._

_What am I doing? Fighting with myself! Pathetic, what if Gogo saw you? Then she would never date you._

_Alright, let's get back to work._

I went to work on some unimpressive project for class. As I was moving a small box of materials across the room to my work station, I slipped.

"Ow," I heard the beep, "oh no."

"I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare companion. I will now scan you."

"Baymax, don't." I try to retort. It was all too late.

"Scan complete. Hiro, your dopamine levels are high and your neurotransmitter activity is slowly increasing. Diagnosis: Love."

"You are kidding right?"

"Treatments include, personal connection with the desired individual or personal talks with a close friend." Baymax starts to walk towards me. "I am not one for long talks, but I do give great hugs."

Baymax hugged me and all I can do is sit there until he is done. Unfortunately, the door opened before he was finished.

"Hiro?" I heard Gogo's voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Baymax is over-reacting, as always."

"Hiro, your dopamine levels are steadily-" I cut him off.

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

"So," Gogo started, "The gang was planning to head out for lunch, you wanna join us?"

"It's lunchtime already!" I had completely lost track of time while arguing with myself, "Yeah I'll come along. Just give me a sec." I was starting to get red, I hoped Gogo didn't notice.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until I got home of course. Aunt Cass was not going to let me get away two days in a row with this whole "love" thing. Thankfully, I dodged the big questions and eventually she released me to my homework with an "I will get it out of you one of these days."

I lay in my bed for a little bit before the thoughts started coming in. Everything about her, everything I knew and didn't know. Everything about her was so…perfect. The last thought that went through my head that night was that night back in the garage, when she hugged me. I slept happily that night.

**Well that's Chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it. A few quick things, I will be continuing this story and my Pearlshipping fanfic, which can be found here: s/9293249/1/Pearlshipping-A-Story-of-A-New-Beginning.**

**I hope you guys will continue to read, review, and support my fanfictions!**


	2. The Video

**It looks like today is your lucky day! I will be posting two chapters today.**

**First I would like to thank you guys for the support! 6 positive reviews, 5 favorites and 4 follows in less than 24 hours!**

**Well, Get on to your reading!**

I woke up on Saturday to a bright sun peeking in my window. It was a pleasant morning; my dream was nice as well. Of course, it was about Gogo. _God, what am I thinking? I don't have a chance with her. First, she sees me as a brother more than anything. Second, she is 4 years older than me. Third, I am so awkward when it comes to these things._

"Hiro," I looked up, there was Aunt Cass at my door, "so she does mean that much to you."

"What" I said sitting up suddenly.

"I mean, you were thinking out loud." _Shit I am done for now. _"Baymax told me about what happened yesterday at the lab. Now that you said her name, I know for sure."

"Aunt Cass, please don't tell her." I got up and started to work on my computer.

"You know, I could help you. It sounds like you may need it."

"Thanks, but I am fine. I will get over it."

"Ok. If you need anything, I am just downstairs."

She left and I slammed my head on the desk. _What is it about her?_

_Let's recount._

_You're back?_

_I am here to help you._

_Whatever. It must have started back when she gave me that hug. That felt so nice, especially since I wasn't in the best of spirits. (clunky)_

_Ok, that's a start. But what else?_

_I guess when I first met her; that probably had something to do with it. As soon as she took off her helmet, that is definitely a good reason, right? Come on man, more than the "love at first sight" stuff. Get to the real reason._

_She is beautiful, smart, amazing. I love her bike and she is kind of a …_

_Say it._

_Badass._

_There you go, now that is something you can work with. You are in love with her because she inspires you and makes your heart race. Her style, her beauty, her brains, you are in love with all of that. There is also the fact that you, yes you, think you can't have her. What would Tadashi say to you?_

_Probably something like: "Unbelievable."_

"Actually Hiro," I turned to see Baymax, "Tadashi is here." (what who?!)

A small screen appeared on Baymax's chest. I saw Tadashi. He was sitting in our room, on his bed.

"Hey Hiro," I started to tear up, "today is the day I guess."

He let out a sigh of exasperation. I started to get really confused. "If you are listening to this message, that means that Baymax has discovered your little crush."

_What is he talking about?_

"I expect that you are pretty confused right now. Let me explain some things first. Right now you are down in the garage working on your microbots. I am using this time to record this somewhat awkward conversation." I could only watch and listen. "When I took you to the 'nerd lab' for the first time, I introduced you to a couple of my friends. One of which was Gogo. Now, from the moment you two met, I saw something in your face that was a little scary. So I decided to record this video for you for two reasons. One, to give you the 'birds and the bees' talk, which I don't think I could give you face to face and you probably don't want Aunt Cass to be the one to give you that talk either. The second reason I am recording this video is to tell you how to deal with your feelings."

I watched in awe at what my brother was telling me, and I was definitely not ready for some of the information that he gave me. Unfortunately, I did not get to choose what I was to be told this time.

"Now, on to the topic of Gogo, you need to know a few things about women first. One, they are unpredictable, you never know what is going to happen until it does and there is now way to read them either. Second, she will make you speechless, she will probably be the only thing that can slow down that supercomputer of a brain you have. I have seen it already. Third, girls love confidence, and with the fact that she will make you trip over words and get nervous for no reason, you need to work on that confidence. Gogo in particular will test you. She may not do it because she knows you like her, or because she likes you, but she will make it hard for you to get close with her. She is very confident, which means you need to be just as confident. Also, she is not one that particularly likes the 'girly things' you need to appeal to her interests. I doubt you will get any good at kick-boxing, but you can definitely play to her interests. Now, the most important part, she is sarcastic and can get hot-tempered if she is pushed too far, but once you get to know her more, she will open up to you. My advice, be yourself, don't take your time, she is a fast one, and most importantly match her confidence. If you can do all of these things and work around any puzzles or obstacles she throws at you, she will be yours."

The video ended abruptly and all I could do was sit there and stare. Tadashi knew me better than myself, and he obviously knew this would be a problem for me. Then I decided to do something about it.

I had Baymax get in his flying gear and we headed over to the "nerd lab". _If I am gonna catch her, _I thought, _I am gonna have to be faster than her._ I got to work on something that I knew would get me up to her speed, but something she was gonna love.


	3. The Bike

(Gogo's POV)

I was tired, very tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too busy fixing up my maglevs and my suit. The electromagnets were not holding as well as I was hoping so I gave them a little tune up.

Now I was walking onto the SFIT campus drinking a coffee. I was walking over the bridge over the small pond we had on campus when something caught my eye. Around the parking lot on campus, there was a bike path that I had been using to test out my electromag bike, _I need to come up with a good name for that thing, _well today, my bike was already out on the path and it was zooming. I was pissed.

I walked near the track and picked up a small pebble. I took aim and threw the pebble at the path right in front of my bike. It stopped. The person riding it did not though. They went flying and ran right into me, Knocking both of us off our feet.

After recovering from the impact I looked down at the person lying on my body.

"HIRO HAMADA!" I shrieked. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING ON MY BIKE?"

He looked up at me and immediately started blushing. He scrambled off of me and laughed sheepishly.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so that his face was level with mine. His smile was slowly fading.

"Hiro! Explanation, now!" I was glaring at him.

"Umm… Well… I was… trying to make your bike faster." His voice faded at that last bit. He tried to be smaller as if to make it harder to hit him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, quite impatiently.

"W-well, y-you said that your bike wasn't going fast enough so, I uh, thought I could help."

"Oh really? And why would I need help?"

He didn't answer. He just avoided eye contact. I walked over to my bike, dragging Hiro along. I examined the bike. I found that Hiro had changed the magnets in the frame of the bike and gave the wheels a polish. Also, I found an interesting contraption on the front of the bike.

I picked it off and held it up to Hiro, "What is this?"

"An anti-air-resistance field emitter." He said still avoiding eye-contact. I also noticed that his cheeks were slightly red and he was breathing heavily.

_What? What is with him? Why is he avoiding eye contact? Why would he do this?_ So many questions went through my head. I narrowed my thoughts to hiro and the bike. Most importantly, the field emitter.

"Hiro," I asked in a lighter tone, "How long have you been testing this?"

"Ummm… I am not sure you want to know that answer…"

"Hiro." My voice slowly getting agitated

"Since Saturday," he winced, "around noon." He winced again, and then looked up to see why I hadn't hit him yet.

I let go of his shirt and looked at the emitter he had created. "You have been working on this for 2 full days?" I said in disbelief.

"About 44 hours, yeah." He said still looking away.

"YOU WORKED 44 HOURS STRAIGHT? FOR THIS?" I said holding his creation. "Look at me."

His head slowly turned towards me, but still did not make eye contact. I grabbed his shirt again and dragged him and my bike back to the nerd lab.

As we walked in Wasabi and Honey Lemon looked at us and chuckled. "What?" I yelled at them.

"We told him not to." Wasabi stated, "We told him you would kill him when you found out."

"We found him working on it this morning," Honey Lemon added, "He said that it was almost finished."

I put my bike in its holder and dragged the relaxed, but embarrassed Hiro into his lab. I threw him in his chair and glared at him. He was still avoiding eye contact. I knew that I was being pretty rough on him.

"Hiro, listen," I said in a more friendly tone. He eased up a little but still looked extremely sad and afraid. I decided to let it go for now. "Sorry about going off on you. I may have overreacted a little."

I saw him turn to me. There were small tears in his eyes. It was obvious that he had taken a lot of time to do this and all I was doing was getting mad at him. I started to feel really upset with myself.

"Thanks for the help." I said. His face brightened up a little. "But, if I ever see you messing with my bike again, I might not be as forgiving." With that I gave him a quick hug and walked out of his lab.

Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon were all listening through the window and when they saw me they bolted. I dismissed it and went back to my lab station. I started looking at the emitter Hiro had created and wondered just what he had made. That was when I saw the notes on my desk.

"_Gogo is gonna freak when she sees this"_

There were blueprints for the new magnets in the frame, the polished new wheels, and the anti-air-resistance field emitter. There was also a disk that was labeled _"Tests"_. I looked at the disk and figured that there would be no harm in watching his tests.

"Test one" Hiro said to Baymax who had been recording, "New electromagnets."

He went around the path twice before his legs got too tired to handle the speed. Then he lost control and crashed into a bush behind where Baymax was filming.

"Speed: 75 mph,"

_That is 10 miles faster than my best run!_

The scene reset: "Test Two, polished wheels"

This time Hiro got around the track 3 times. He was definitely getting a good work out.

"Speed: 95 mph,"

_Oh my god! That is amazing!_

The screen flipped through some bad tests of the emitter until I found the last test from early this morning.

"Yaaaawwwwwnnnnnn" Hiro started, _Real nice genius,_ "This is my three-hundred and forty-fifth test of the Anti-Air-Resistance Field Emitter." By the looks of the sky in the video it was roughly 3 in the morning during the video. He obviously took a very long time on this project. "I sure hope this works." He said as he got on my bike. Even with how tired Hiro looked, he made about 20 laps around the path. _Not bad._ And this time, he stopped the bike himself.

"Speed: 125 mph,"

_Holy… _

**Alright Guys, That's it. I don't have school tomorrow so you might see another chapter go up tomorrow.**

**I hope you will read and review this and my pearlshipping fanfiction. And tell your friends!**


	4. The Chase

**Alright, here is chapter 4. I loved writing this one because it had a little bit of action in it. Also, there needs to be more Hirogo art. So if you have some artistic talent, draw these two lovebirds, please!**

**Now read:**

"Whatcha watchin?"A voice came from behind me. I jumped a little then turned to see honey Lemon looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, just Hiro's tests of my bike," I started as I closed the files. "They are ok, I guess." I didn't want her to know I was a little jealous of how fast he got my bike to go.

"Really? Cause by the look on your face, I would say you are pretty impressed." She said with a face that said 'you're jealous aren't you?'

I glared at her.

"Hey, don't give me that. Tell the truth, you like it don't you?" she said with a smile.

I started to get a little nervous. "L-like what?" _It was uncharacteristic of me to stutter. What on earth Gogo, what is up with you?_

"All that Hiro has done for you, he made you that sweet super-suit, those really cool maglev discs, and now, he is helping you with your bike." She gave me a small smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice of him," I said looking away for a second, "But, those were just friendly favors, nothing too big." _What is wrong with me? I have seen Hiro as a little brother ever since Tadashi died. What is coming over me to think more of him now?_

"Well Gogo, I think you might have a—"

"Don't say another word!" I cut her off.

She leaned in close and whispered, "crush." She then ran to her own station before I could grab her.

_It can't be. I don't have a crush on Hiro._

_Maybe you do._

_Who are you?_

_Oh, I am just your subconscious. Usually I stay pretty quiet and only make short sarcastic comments to your conscious mind._

_So you mock me._

_That's not very fair. You need to focus girl. You like—_

_Don't say it!_

_Hiro._

_I will kill you._

_Oh you don't want to do that. Anyways, let's be honest. Hiro is pretty cool. I mean he did make your bike faster. And he is the only one in the group that you can stand to be around for more than 30 minutes._

_That is true, but I wouldn't say that I like, like him. That kind of stuff is for Honey Lemon. She's the real girly-girl. I am just, well, me._

_You can keep lying to yourself, but when you come to your senses, I will be here to say, "Told you so."_

_Whatever, I need to get to class._

I went through the rest of the day thinking about that emitter. It was an interesting concept, but to add 30 mph to a run of my bike; that was something else.

As my last class ended, I walked out the door to see Honey Lemon waiting for me. It was a usual occurrence for her and me to hang out after school. She waved to me and ran up to me with a huge smile.

"What's up?" I asked as I blew a bubble and popped it in my mouth.

"I am just super excited! And I don't know why!" she said while we walked out the front door. We were about to leave campus when Hiro came running up to us. He looked really scared.

"Umm," he started, "There's a problem, and I don't know if it's something Baymax and I can handle on our own."

"What's the problem, genius? Did you crash your bike into a bush?" I asked with a little smirk. _It's always fun to tease him._

"Haha," Hiro retorted, "No, there was a robbery on 4th street. Apparently there are 4 perps, and Baymax and I can't handle all four of them."

"Looks like it's time to gear up!" Honey Lemon said with her usual cheeriness.

We ran home real quick and met up right on the roof of the Police Department. Fred and Wasabi were not with us. I found it weird, but I decided to let it drop because I really wasn't in the mood for their bickering.

"Where do we need to go again?" Honey Lemon

"It's right up 4th street; it sounds like they are headed straight towards us."

I saw the criminals running towards us. They were using the rooftops and were moving straight towards us. An idea popped into my head right then. "Honey Lemon, give me a bridge across the street."

She did so and I was off. I zoomed onto the rooftops in front of them and started moving. The first perp was looking back to see if his friends were still there and did not see me at all. I got one of the throwing discs and sent it right at his feet. He fell and I skidded to a halt right on top of him. Honey Lemon was there and trapped him in a chemical blob. I took off for the others. I saw the man in back get picked up by Baymax and Hiro. The other two took a sudden turn and started hopping around rooftops, bridges, and many other obstacles to throw me off. Thankfully, it takes more than just impressive running to shake me. I quickly spit out my gum and placed it on my helmet for good luck.

To get across the first gap, there were two planks of wood that made an adequate ramp to move to a bridge nearby. I followed the racks until I saw a small staircase that I could grind off of and vault myself to the set of rooftops that the runners had crossed. I knew that I needed to gain speed to catch them.

I used some boxes to get some downhill speed and I saw a large gap between rooftops coming up. _Alright Gogo, you can make this jump. And when you do, you will be right on top of them._ I saw a sign that had been taken off of its post a while back lying on top of a stack of boxes. _You have one shot to do this. _I threw my maglev disc and it destroyed the first two boxes to make me a nice ramp. I vaulted off of the ramp and saw that I had misjudged the distance. There would be no way to get to the other roof.

I started to fall. I started to get real scared, real fast. I was falling really fast and I couldn't recover. _This is going to hurt, a lot!_ At that moment I felt a sudden stop in my fall and I looked up to see Hiro. His face scared me. He was breathing heavy, his eyes were huge and his mouth was wide open.

"Oh my god, Gogo, please don't do that again." I then realized what had happened. Baymax and Hiro were flying right above me and when they saw me take the jump they moved to catch me. "You scared the life out of me."

"I-I am sorry Hiro." I finally calmed down. Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug.

"Gogo, I can't lose you." I heard Hiro say through tears. _What was he talking about?_

"I'm sorry Hiro." I returned his hug and he let go. "What about the other perps?"

Baymax slowly brought us up to the rooftop where Honey Lemon had caught the other two runners in her chemical mixtures.

After bringing the criminals to the police station, we all went home. I walked into my apartment and put my helmet on the counter in the kitchen. I went over to the couch that I slept on and collapsed in exhaustion.

_I am so sorry Hiro. I hope I didn't hurt you too much_

_Told you so._


End file.
